Police Public Call Box
by whovianarticles
Summary: Molly, an american teenager home alone one summer day, hears a sudden crash in her backyard. She pears out her window to see a strange blue shed lopsided...


Her eyes widened and her heart stopped when she heard the giant crash just outside her house. Whatever it was, it was big and shook the house. Molly, with her curly, brown, hair bouncing behind her, she ran to family room window to see what caused the commotion.

….? What? Some sort of blue shack was laying on its side…the fence was broken and small crater cradled it, but the box itself remained in tacked while emitting smoke as if it were on fire on the inside….was that the ting that caused the ruckus? To make things even more frighten, doors flew open with more smoke billowing out. She saw a pair of hands reach out. A man with wild and almost spikey hair, with brown pinstripe suit and converse appeared to climb out of the contraption. Once he was out he began to cough heavily from the fumes.

"Blimey!" he yelped. He looked around her yard and must of noticed the back door. He began to walk towards it.

_Oh no you don't! _Molly thought to herself. For defense, she grabbed one of her mothers expensive and heavy wine bottles and big butcher knife. Shehid right by the back door, waiting for a "defense attack"

The Doctor peered through the back kitchen door…no one to be scene. He hoped he didn't cause to much of a commotion. What happened with the TARDIS? Sure he knew that the Super Nova he was revolving around was enough power to say goodbye to her… but he didn't realize how much of a recoiled feed back he would get.

_Well, maybe that much… _

He knocked to see if anyone was home. No answer….

_If no one is home…I'm sorry but I'm going to need to improvise to tune up the old girl. She took a beating on that landing. With a washer, maybe some cooking or eating utensils….a dash of tea, a toaster , some tubing, a good jump and the old girl will be up a running! I'm sorry for whom ever comes home to a half destroyed house but if the TARDIS isn't fixed who knows what could happen….maybe a half broken universe. _

The Doctor couldn't have that. He needed to get his blue box fixed and ready to go before its too late. He soniced the sliding glass door and invited himself in. Once he was in the home, he was welcomed by the point of a butcher knife in his face, being held by a curly haired girl in pale jeans, barefeet, dark green plaid over a black tank top.

"Oi! Is this how you always greet your guests?" said the man. He had a British accent.

"I don't believe you were ever invited. Who are? What are you doing here hmm? You come to steel or take me hostage? Well you thought wrong!" Molly said very firmly. The man looked at her confused.

"Now there. No need to assume the worst. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not going to hurt you. Just sort of….passing by…" he said unconfidently.

"Is that so? Well your shack somehow landed in my backyard and broke my mom's fence. You're going to have to pay for that!" she snapped. Not letting go of her position. The man rolled his eyes just standing there with his handsome babbling on about how it was accident that he didn't mean for the super nova to recoil?

"…I'm sorry come again?" she asked confused.

"Agh come on! Listen…why don't we put the knife down and I'll explain everything." He said

"Heh, over my dead body. You better do some explaining before I call the cops!" she said.

The Doctor sighed in frustration. When all of a sudden, a dalek came out with broken armor started rolling towards them both. He was exposed with all his tentacles spewing out and green liquid. He was laughing.

"Hehehe…oh Doctor! You've think you've one! But in fact you've lost…this is only the beginning!"

"Aawe no come on! I thought we got rid of you!"

The girl that was holding him hostage looked at the Dalek in terror. It would have seemed she never had seen something like that in her life…

"Aghh what is that thing!" she yelped.

To save them both, the Doctor aimed the sonic screw driver at the dalek and destroyed the wounded thing by blowing up the life support. The Dalek spewed out more green liquid everywhere, splattering both the girl and the Doctor.

"Ugh blasted Daleks. Can never get rid of them. Anyways where were we.." As he turned back he saw the girl had a face of horror and confusion…and disgusted for there were bits of Dalek on her. She smiled at the Doctor and fainted. The Doctor caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Woah now then. Oh dear. Well, best be off then eh?" he carried her into the house, placing the knife and wine bottle on the table.

Molly woke with a terrible headche. Everything was bright and blinding. She looked at her phone to see what time it was.

_2:30pm! How could I have slept in that long?_ _Wait a minute…_

She never remembered going back to sleep…in fact she remembered waking up and getting ready for work. How could she have slept in? With that memory?

_Maybe one of those strange realistic dreams that try to convince your brain everything is real. _

"Huh…" she said. She heard activity in the kitchen. Figuring it was her mother, she began walking twords it. The aroma of pancakes, syrup, and eggs filled the room. Rubbing her eyes and dragging her feet, the sleepy Molly entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom why didn't you wake me up? You know I never sleep in that late". Opening her eyes, she saw that it wasn't her mother that was cooking.

"Oh good morning! Or, well…afternoon. Would you like some honey nana hotcakes?" said the Doctor, hoping he could prove to her he wasn't an intruder..

_Well…not a criminal one at least…_

The girl just stood there in shock. There was awkward silence for a bit until the Doctor decided to keep the conversation going.

"Um right…uuhh….well let me start over. Um…hello there." He said with a big smile. She still stood there. She had the same look on her face right before she fainted. The Doctor was worried she would again.

"You alright? How do you feel?" he asked.

"Just who do think you are! Barging into peoples' homes and making them breakfast! You better tell me who you are or what you want before I call the cops! Did you drug me huh? DID YOU!" she was freaking out, panicked even.

"Oi! Now just calm down I'm not a robber or kidnapper or anything its is that you think I am. Of course your right, maybe I went to far with the kitchen BUT! I did crash land into your backyard and scare the living daylights out of you…..so I'm hoping to make it up to you with breakfast. I'm the Doctor! Whats your name?" he asked.

"…A doctor? You're a doctor? Alright Doctor who hhm? You with Kaizer? Jown Muir?" ignoring his question.

"Well…you see that's when things get complicated but look, everything is alright, I'm not an enemy I'm a friend. If you don't believe me, I will leave you in peace…well may take a bit cause my ship needs some repairs but I'll be out as soon as you can say… wibbly wobbly…timey wimey-"

"Wait hold…did you just say ship? Are you a tweeker or something?" Molly was unsure weather to just scream and call the police, or stay and question who he really is…she was curious.

"AAAwwgh of course not! I'm as brilliant as…well..there isn't anyone who is as clever and brilliant as me… " he pondered and ended with another smile.

"Oh so your smart huh? Whats the square root of pi?" she tested him.

"1.772004514666935." he said without hesitation.

"What! Your lying!" she gasped.

"Nope! Fine then still don't believe me? Give me another one!" he exclaimed.

_This guy is nuts! I swear he must be on meth or something._

"All right then! Name all of the signatures signed on the Us Constitution in order." She smirked.

He instantly began saying without hesitation, "William Samuel Johnson, Roger Sherman, George Read, Gunning Bedford Jr., John Dickinson, Richard Bassett, Jacob Broom, William Few, Abraham Baldwin, James McHenry, Daniel of St. Thomas, Jenifer, Daniel Carroll, Nathaniel Gorham, Rufus King, plaid poker with them, John Langdon, Nicholas Gilman, William Livingston, David Brearly, William Paterson , Jonathan Dayton, Alexander Hamilton, brilliant man he was, William Blount, Richard Dobbs Spaight, Hugh Williamson, Benjamin Franklin, aaawwwghh good ole Ben! Helped him with the kite experiment. " he winked then continued. "Thomas Mifflin, Robert Morris, George Clymer, Thomas Fritzssemons? Fatsoms? Feezems? Fitzsimons ….nope don't think so could never say his name right….Jared Ingersoll, James Wilson, Gouverneur Morris, John Rutledge, Charles Cotesworth Pinckney, Charles Pinckney, Pierce Butler, John Blair, James Madison Jr., and finally!"

Molly just stared at him, wide and jaw dropped. "The honorable good ole…George Washington…I'm sorry is there something on my face hmm? In my teeth?"

He looked into the metallic refection off of the steel oven, checking his face and teeth.

"No no there isn't umm…" she shook her head in confusion. "I think I'll just sit down…"

"Tea?" he offered. She just sat at the dinner table looking a little lost. She looked at him for a little bit and just thought.

…_Look at him smiling. He is so animated and sweet…if he wanted to rob me he would of done it along time ago… _

"Right that's it you wanted to me leave, again sorry for intruding. I'll just go into the TARDIS, put her on emergency setting, and be on my way. Like I said its going to be a while I have to go find a store and pick up some things in order to fix her. But I promise I'll be out as soon as I can and I wont bother you." He said with a smile, hands in his pockets and began walking towards the back door.

"Wait..!" She plead. The Doctor stopped and turned. "Yes please…I'll have some tea." She half smiled but still looked a bit nervous.

The Doctor got concerned. "Is there something bothering you hmm? Why you so afraid…whats wrong?" he said in such a quiet, sweet calming voice. He kneeled to her level and looked up at her with concern.

She blushed a little and turned away "Oh nothing really..just you know…"

"No something is making you aggressive like that. Why so protective?"

She looked at him with frightened eyes… "Oh its just that…you always hear about people getting hurt. I've always said to myself…if something were to happen to me, I wont go without a fight. Really its nothing. Silly even but… I don't know. Just like to be prepared." She smiled at the Doctor.

He smiled again, making her feel better. "Well I promise you, I have no intensions of harming you. My ship crashed here and I'm sort of stranded at the moment. "

"Who and what are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord."

Molly just giggled. "Oh really? What does that supposed to mean you… control time?"

"No of course not! ….but I CAN travel and see it. Space as well." He said with a smile.

"No…!" she gasped.

"Oh yes!" he leaped up with excitement.

Molly just bursted into laughter. "Alright then spaceman I'll give you a deal. If I help you fix your ship and if you can prove to me you are what you say, then I'll believe you. Deal?" she said.

The Doctor yanked out his hand and said "Deal." They shook.

"By the way whats your name? And where exactly are we? And maybe if you could tell me when as well."

_Wow, if hes a tweeker, an escaped crazy, or maybe just with a disfunction, he sure seems legit. _She thought.

"My name is Molly. This is America, California to be exact. Were in San Francisco 2012." She said.

"America!" he boasted with excitement. "Figured so you didn't sound English. Anyways shall we get to work?" he offered her his hand.

"Yes we shall." She took it gladly.

"Allonsy!" he boasted and he led her outside right in front of the tall, skinny blue box that read POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.


End file.
